


Oblivion

by Adeline_Hatter



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Engaged, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: They'd lived together for a month and she was possibly doing a lot to try and get a King into bed.





	Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, or if they're in character but either way- JUST TAKE IT

He doesn’t always consider the cons of an arrangement, or a plan, or an idea before it’s too late to do anything about it. 

Sadly, it is the one trait he fully shares with both his brothers, he thanked the Fates that when he was with the other two it at least looked like he had a better head on his shoulders than them. 

But, this time, it took the biscuit. 

Hades moved the cardboard box that sat on the counter in his kitchen to the side a bit before opening it up, it was the last box and had been sitting there for days, pink marker labelling it across the sides as _ Baking Supplies _and he was finally going to find them a home. 

Inside he found trays, rolling pins, greaseproof paper, spatulas, whisks and basically everything that wouldn’t be out of place on a Baking Musetube channel. 

“Sweetness? Do you mind if I put the trays in the cupboard under the sink-” That’s when he saw her, leaning against the doorway in nothing but his shirt, it was crisp and perfectly straight along her, dwarfing her down to half her size, her hair curling around her face a bit as she pouted her lips, “-I really do have to find them a home.” 

His heart began a tempo that wouldn’t be out of place in a marching band, the longer he stared at her, watching her eyes look him over, “I don’t mind.” She whispered across the kitchen, in a voice that sent shivers down his spine. 

“Okay, I’m going to do that.” And, then, with great effort, Hades pulled his gaze away from her, starting to unpack the box. 

He missed the puzzled look that crossed his fiance’s face. 

* * *

  


They’d been living together for a month and she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t trying to seduce the King of the Underworld. 

Because she was, she definitely was and her Fiance seemed to be hellbent on being oblivious to it. 

Persephone cocked her head at him from across the breakfast table, watching him sip his morning coffee, how hard could it be to seduce a king really? They lived together, they had slept together before after all and yet…

“We should get curtains, or perhaps blinds for the kitchen.” She suggests nonchalantly cutting into her pancakes. 

He doesn’t look up from the paper in his hands, “Oh? Why?”  
  
“So you can do unseen things to me on this table.”

She heard the cup smash on the floor and watched his shirt turn brown instead of white. 

The next morning found blinds being installed in the kitchen windows. 

* * *

  


She had to know what she was doing to him right?

Especially when she sat down at the dinner table in nothing but… _ Underthings. _

Black, lacy, with little white flowers decorating the cups of bra and all she did other than sit down was start eating, “This moussaka is fantastic, thanks for cooking dear.” 

She seemed to smirk as she looked up towards him, looking at the fact that his cutlery was slowly slipping from his fingertips, he knew he was staring. 

“Sweet...Sweetness? Are you trying to seduce me?”

Persephone levelled him with a look that he could only describe in a small groan, “Whatever gave you that idea?” 

And she continued eating, occasionally sipping her wine, as if she wasn’t sat there, making him wish he was eating something else entirely.

  


* * *

  


Two could play at the same game it would seem. 

She was glad that he had caught on, less happy that he seemed to take it as an invitation to do the exact same thing back, instead of ravishing her like she planned. 

Persephone says this, because he _ definitely _spilled water on himself on purpose, to take his shirt off and sling it over the back of his chair in his office, his lips quirking at the way her eyes followed every movement of muscle on his person. 

His slacks hung low on his hips as he took off his belt too, walking towards the bathroom connected to his office. 

He’d worked it out and _ Damn him. _

* * *

  


Something ran through him when he saw her stockings lying in the foyer of their house, following them to the dress lying on the stairs, her shoes tucked away carefully on the shoe rack. 

Then he found the garter belt, then the bra and then...

“Persephone?” It came out more shaky then he intended.

“I’m in the bath!” 

* * *

  
  


She never felt trapped with him, it was a relief and a feeling she relished in, even as he pinned her to the wall outside their bedroom, leveling the most serious look she’d seen outside of work at her. 

“I believe, we are playing a game that should come to an end…” His voice was low, in the way he knows she likes, in a way that makes her toes curl in her heels, “After all, I do have you cornered.” 

Persephone leaned up and pressed a kiss just below his ear, then another to under his chin, “You never have me cornered, you don’t even know what I’m planning.” She tucked her fingers in his hair and pulled his head down a little bit more so she could lean back against the wall and not make her back hurt from leaning. 

He was all too happy to oblige her silent request, “I quite like that about you, Sweetness… Unless you want to keep playing?”

“What if I do?” She played with his hair, watching his eyes as they scanned her up and down, the loose open white blouse, the pencil skirt, the heels that only increased her height by a couple of inches, “What if I’m enjoying the game?”

Hades hums, taking one hand off the wall behind her, to smooth it over her side, resting on her waist and smoothly rubbing his thumb across her middle, “Then we’ll keep playing.”

She pushes him, lightly, then steps out from under his arm. 

“So, let’s keep playing.” Persephone smiles as she does her blouse back up, walking into their bedroom, “We have morning meetings Dearest.” 

He looked after her, “I love you.”

“Love you too, but we really do have meetings.”

  



End file.
